<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try Your Best To Break Me by MaiFishFinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427309">Try Your Best To Break Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiFishFinger/pseuds/MaiFishFinger'>MaiFishFinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm just generally bad tbh, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klave is my OTP, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&amp;M, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Drug Addiction, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Drugs, Riding, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Teasing, Top Dave, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiFishFinger/pseuds/MaiFishFinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus's withdrawal symptoms have finally stopped, he can't believe that he's sober and naturally, he wants to tell Dave straight away,<br/>But whilst Klaus has been dealing with his symptoms, he's been unable to have any "quality time" with him, leaving Dave in his own hands (quite literally). Klaus walks in on Dave and they rekindle their spark ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klave</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try Your Best To Break Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING. I hope you enjoy this shameless smut (accompanied with some fluff along the way) ^_^ If you have anything you specifically want to see turned into a fic then feel free to give me your prompts in the comments! :)<br/>Also if you want to follow my Robert Sheehan fan account on IG then it's @klausissexytrash (I recommend you follow @klausisstillsofilthy whilst you're at it, they post amazing Robbie content and their captions are super funny - and relatable!)<br/>On with the smut!</p><p>~ Mai.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months. It had been three months since Klaus originally got sober, and day by day he had noticed himself getting better and his withdrawal getting calmer. The day had finally come where he felt completely at ease - normal, even; a grin spread across his face, his hazel eyes shimmering. Klaus's life was only going to get better. He was sober, had an apartment, and a loving boyfriend. He smiled a slightly sad smile...Klaus knew that his withdrawal hadn't been any easier on Dave than it had on him, he desperately wanted to thank his amazing partner for consoling him every night and staying up with him when the ghosts became too much, but he had no idea how. Klaus settled on thinking about it later and made his way towards the bedroom. </p><p>The slender male raised his hand to the door handle, the door was ajar slightly and he could see Dave's form sat on the bed, making small movements, although Klaus was unsure as to why. Despite his intent on speaking to Dave, something told Klaus to stay where he was. He allowed to his eyes to travel over his boyfriend's body. Klaus still couldn't believe that someone as handsome and amazing as Dave had settled for someone as fucked up as him. Every ounce of him was perfect: His bulging muscles, his messy hair that was somehow tidy at the same time, his beautiful sky-blue eyes. Klaus snapped back to reality, unaware that he had got caught up in thinking of Dave in the first place. Once again, Klaus's hand closed around the door handle. He nudged it open slightly, so he had a clearer view of Dave; suddenly, his eyes widened. Dave was hunched over, dick in hand, slowly stroking at himself and letting tiny moans - barely above a whisper - escape his lips. Klaus finally had an idea of how to properly thank his boyfriend. </p><p>The door gave a horrendous creak as Klaus swung it open, being anything but subtle. Dave gasped, eyes full of confusion, and ceased jerking off, attempting to cover himself as much as possible. "Hiya Davey!" Klaus exclaimed cheerfully, a smug and overall devilish grin plastered on his face.</p><p>"Klaus?! I thought you weren't home..." Dave's cheeks were tinted red, the hue travelled up to the tips of his ears until he resembled a strawberry.</p><p>"Nope, I'm home all day today, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't have any nightmares last night!" The smug smile didn't once leave the younger man's face.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Klaus! That's amazing, I'm so happy for you, baby!" Klaus could tell that Dave genuinely meant it, but he could also see just how much that he needed to return to his task at hand.</p><p>"Thanks Davey....Uhm, what're you doing by the way?" Dave's head perked up, he looked stunned.</p><p>"N-nothing..." </p><p>"Really? It didn't look like nothing." Dave wasn't dumb in the least, he knew what sort of game Klaus was playing at and it wasn't one he was willing to partake in. He furrowed his brow, the scowl on his face only adding to his rugged handsomeness.</p><p>"I was jerking off, Klaus, what does it look like I was doing?" Now it was Dave's turn to wear the smugness. He could tell that he had caught Klaus off-guard with his forwardness; Dave was back in control of the situation, any previous embarrassment he had harbored was now gone. Klaus was speechless, and since he clearly wasn't going to speak next, Dave did instead. "I mean, what am I meant to do? We haven't been able to have sex since you decided to get sober, I've had to make do with my hand, imagination and your shirt for months." </p><p>
  <em>His...Shirt? </em>
</p><p>Klaus found himself suddenly aroused by the thought of Dave getting off to just his shirt, his scent, and he felt his already tight leather pants tighten until it hurt. "You've been jerking off with my shirt?" Klaus questioned with a gulp.</p><p>Dave's smile only grew in size. "Well it's not like you could do it for me. You might want to buy a new shirt at some point though, unless you want to wear a crusty crop-top." He said with a smirk.</p><p>"That's...actually really fucking hot." Klaus squirmed, his dick twitching in anticipation. "I know my withdrawal hasn't been easy on either of us, and now that my nightmares have stopped, I wanted to do something to show my appreciation for you putting up with me...So, do you want any help?" Their eyes met and they gazed lovingly (and longingly) into each other's souls. It had been so hard for the both of them, not having any physical contact with each other despite their almost instinctual desire to. Dave simply nodded, shifting slightly on the bed so there was room for Klaus. He didn't hesitate, nearly pouncing on Dave and settling between his legs. </p><p>Their lips interlocked and Klaus's tongue prodded at Dave's lips, begging for permission to enter. Dave granted his wish and their tongues danced around each other, his hands reaching for Klaus's skin wherever they could. Dave pulled away, taking a moment to position himself comfortably. "How far do you want to go?"</p><p>"As far as you want, Davey. This is your thank you present, so you get to decide!" Klaus said enthusiastically. Dave couldn't help but notice how pretty Klaus's hazel eyes were, and how cute he'd be looking up at Dave, his mouth stuffed full of his dick. Without warning Dave began to lift Klaus's shirt up over his head, exposing the smaller man's lean and toned torso. Klaus shivered at the sudden chill that seemed to attack every inch of his skin. Dave moved onto removing his own shirt, as well as his boxers. </p><p>Klaus opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get his words out Dave had connected their mouths once again, this time being rougher and messier. Once the kiss had been broken, Klaus shifted downwards so that his face was only a few centimeters away from Dave's fully erect dick. He gazed up into Dave's cerulean eyes, looking at him expectantly. Klaus's tongue teasingly licked at the head of Dave's throbbing cock, inciting him to release an ecstasy-filled moan. "D-Don't tease me like that Klaus, now you're just being fucking cruel." Klaus giggled impishly before taking Dave's entire cock into his mouth. He allowed Dave a moment to adjust to this sudden pleasure before slowly bobbing his head up and down Dave's girth. "<em>Fuck.</em> Your mouth feels so fucking good, don't stop!" Klaus gargled in reply, the vibrations adding to the warm, wet comfort of Klaus's mouth. Dave was on cloud 9. "Wait, wait, wait!" He suddenly exclaimed. </p><p>Klaus's eyes filled with concern, Dave lifted his head off of his dick, entangling his fingers with his boyfriend's chocolate brown curls. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Your mouth feels so good, but I need more. I need you." Dave looked at Klaus pleadingly, it had been so long since they had last had sex, even a simple blowjob had reduced him to a crumbling, moaning mess. Klaus didn't hesitate, speedily removing his pants and underwear, leaving himself vulnerable and bare; on full show for Dave. "You're so fucking hot." They took a moment to admire each other, and for what seemed like hours they just stood there. Klaus knew right then that he was going to marry this beautiful man one day, he didn't care about seeing the ghosts, if it meant he could have Dave then he would find a way to make sobriety work, no matter what. </p><p>Their eye-contact broke and everything seemed to happen at once. Dave grabbed Klaus, picking him up and flipping him onto the bed, so he was sat between his legs. "Careful Dave, I'm delicate you know!" Klaus said with mock-offense.</p><p>"Oh yeah? How delicate?" Dave's smile was almost sinister, sending chills of arousal up Klaus's spine. </p><p>"Well...Not <em>that </em>delicate." </p><p>"Oh, so you think you're all big and tough now, Klausie?" He said in a sing-song voice, taunting Klaus.</p><p>"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do!" How very like Klaus to rebel against everything and anything, but despite his protests Dave could feel his raging hard-on pressing against his thigh, twitching with every sultry word he said. </p><p>"We'll see about that." </p><p>"I dare you Dave, <em>try your best to break me</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okayyy, so this turned out a lot longer than it was meant to be, so due to this I'm probably going to make this a multiple chapter thing instead of just the one like I originally planned. I don't know if it's my ever-present writer's block or my recent lack of motivation but I'm not really sure if I like the flow of this fic either :p Thoughts and advice are very welcome, I've never posted any of my fanfics before and was quite nervous to do so</p><p>Please let me know if you're liking it so far and how I can improve, and like I said earlier: I take requests so if there's anything specific you wanna see turned into a fic then let me know :)</p><p>Next chapter should be out in a day or two :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>